Last Time We Met
by MasterCole
Summary: When a new girl from "Mike's" past comes to his and zoey's school and claims to know him. What will happen? MikeXOC BTW Mal will come into play sometime in the next few chapters. reviews will be appreciated.
1. The New Student

"Mike Wake Up!" A voice rang out

"Miiiiike wake up!" It Repeated

I open my eyes to find my little sister jumping at the foot of my bed.

"Five more minutes…" I Mumble waiting for protest but it never came.

"Kaylee?" I ask

"Mike! Zoeys at the door!" She says and with that I find myself getting up and getting my clothes on that I laid out for me last night.

I run down the stairs and open the door to find the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey Mike." She Says

Hey zo-whoa! I say tripping over a package at the door and I hit my head.

"Ugh…." I speak getting up.

"Mike! Are you ok?" She yelps

"Yeah" I respond holding my head

"Well good. Now let's get to school!" She says

"Ok!" I say following her

-At the school-

"Ok class we have a new student." The teacher says

A girl with long brown hair walks in and starts greeting everybody but then she looks at me for a second and wispers something.

"Mal?" She asks

And suddenly she runs up to me and gives me tight hug, pretty sure I was blushing. I look over to Zoey who is giving me a confused look.

"Hey uh, who are you again?" I Ask

Man she looks disappointed…

"Don't you remember me?" She asks

"Uhhhhh…" I Start

"Mal?" She responds

What? Mal? How does she know him. I look over to Zoey who is wide eyed.

"How do you know "Mal"?" Zoey asks

Well….. about three years back…..

-Flashback-

A girl with long brown hair is seen walking over to a cell.

"Dad! Dad?" She says

"Sorry kid that man flew the coop." A officer tells her.

The girl who has tears in her eyes, ran over to a bench by a cell and sobs.

"Hey whats wrong" A voice asks

"W-who are you?" She asks the voice

"Mal. You?" Mal responds

"Maria." She says

"Ok, now whats wrong" He asks again

-Flashback over-

"And I went to see him every day and one day I came and he was gone…." She finishs

Man, I feel sorry for her and she Is kind of cute…..Wait what! I'm with Zoey!

"Well he goes by Mike now." Zoey says

"Mike…. Well is it ok if I call you Mal?" She asks

"Uh yeah I guess…" I respond

Maybe ill just tell her about my MPD….. but she'll be so disappointed….

"Ok class lets get to work!" The teacher says handing out a worksheet

A few minutes later I here Maria.

"Um Mal can you help with this?" She asks

"Yeah sure!" I respond

"Ok!" She says cheerfully getting close to me

I look over to Zoey who is giving Maria the evil eye.

I look back at the paper and start explaining it to her

-At Lunch-

"Hey Mike I believe that Maria is trouble." Zoey whispers to me

"What why?" I ask offended wait why am I offended?

"Well for starters shes getting close to you….like she wants you to do something for her." She responds

"Zoey, that's crazy she just wants to talk to her friend she haven't she in three years." I say back

"Well we'll see." She says

Is she right is she just using me for something?...No no it cant be true….is it?

After lunch I was walking down the hallway until I see Maria and some boys talking wait not talking… I hide around the corner and listen.

"So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" One of the boys asks

"Uh I don't follow you…" She says

"Oh its simple really, you give me your money or ill beat you till you agree." He says

"Hey!" I yell, wait me vs. three boys, well I did beat 4 of my personalities…..

"Oh Mikey boy!" One of them teases

"Mal!" Maria says

"Wait Mal?" The biggest one asks

But before he could do something the principle walks in the hall and spots us

-A few minutes later-

"Thanks for standing up for me." Maria say

"No Problem!" I respond

"Well I got to go." She informs me

"Ok then, see you tomorrow." I tell her

"Ok, bye" She says

"Bye." I respond

Man she is nice I kind of like he, but wait! Get this though your head Mike! Your. With. Zoey.


	2. Mind Games

Greeti ngs! MasterCole Here I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and here is the latest part of

Last Time We Met

Ugh…. Where am I? I look up and see Zoey saying something but I cant make it out.

"Zoey!" I yell but she cant hear me ether

But suddenly I get a wave of sound come towards me and I hear:

"Mike I thought we had something special!" She yells back

"Zoe wait!" I plead but she fades away

Then I find myself walking though the strange place to a mirror.

"what the? A mirror?" I ask myself

I look into the mirror and my reflection is… Mal!

"Mal!" I yell into the mirrior

But then the reflection switchs to Manitoba who looks worried.

"Mike! Mal-help-took-mind" He gets cut out

"Manitoba!" I reach for him.

GASP I jolt up from the bed holding my head.

"Mike honey are you ok?" I hear my mom call

"Uh yeah!" I yell back but not for sure of my answer

Ugh I just need to clear my head, yeah, Ill just walk to school…

A few minutes later on the sidewalk to school

Ok Manitoba said something about Mal… but it was a dream but he is in my head….

I look ahead of me and I see Maria…great just what I need.

"Hey Mal!" She says

"Hey Maria." I respond

What's with that worried look on her face?

"Is something wrong?" She asks

"Yeah." I lie

"Just some stuff going on."

"Oh ok" She says still in a worried tone

We walk to school together and really got to "Re-Know" each other.

I manage to convince her that I lost my memory to my jail time. Seems Legit

I see Zoey, who is glaring at Maria, and run up to her.

"Hey Zoey!" I greet her

"Oh hey Mike." She says plainly, did I do something wrong?

"Hi Zoey!" Maria says to her

"Hey." She say darkly and walks away

Wow she must be angry. But at who, I hope I didn't do anything!

As I walk to class I get a shark pain in my head.

"Agh!" I yelp in pain

"Mal!" Maria runs over to me

"I told you its my time!" A voice in my head rings out

"N-no" I say before passing out.

"Mike?" A unknown voice asks

I open my eyes and see me! In a fedora… Manitoba!

"Manitoba?" I ask getting up

"Yeah its me" He says in his accent

"Where are we?" I ask looking around

"Mal's so called "play Land"." He responds

"He's back?!" I yell

"Shush it up dingo!" He puts a hand over my mouth

"Were the only ones he haven't got yet!" He tells me

"Ok. So what's the plan." I ask looking around

"I see there's no tower."

"Yeah he's a smart one. Probably invisible or something." Manitoba answers

"He can do that?" I ask with a stupid look on my face

"Think mate, were in a subconscious," He says looking at me

"Oh yeah! Hehe." I respond rubbing the back of my head

After that I start to fade.

"Whats going on!?" I yelp

"Relax your waking up. But it wont be long till Mal breaks out and takes control." He answers

I open my eyes for the second time and see the nurse Zoey and Maria.

"Mike!" Zoey says hugging me

"Zoe… Manitoba said Mals coming back." I whisper to her

"What!" She responds with everyone in the room looking at her

She gives me the "How in the world" Look and I shug

Ohhhhh Mals shall return! BTW Next chapter will be built around the personalities and what has happened to them during this chapter and the last chapter. MasterCole Out.


	3. With The Personas

Hey! MasterCole has arrived with the next chapter! So enjoy and review!

BTW Like I said last chapter this chapter will be with personalities ONLY.

Last Time We Met

"Go Fish." Vito says unamused

"Ahhhhh why can't we play something different?" Chester complained

"Yeah like poker!" Vito agreed

"Because zis is my game!" Svetlanta gloated

"Calm it down you wild dingoes." Manitoba spoke out

As the four continued arguing a well know person they forgotten about was sneaking up behind them

"May I join this game?" A dark voice asked

-Manitoba's POV-

I looked over to where the voice was coming from but it was to late I blacked out

That voice sounded familiar but the only one but us four who was here is…..No!

I open my eyes to see Chester, Svetlanta, and Vito tied up in the other 3 corners of the room

"Mates! What's going on?" I ask knowing perfectly what who did this

"Ill tell you what's going on! That Mike finally locked us up!" Chester answers

"Yeah I bet.." I thought

"But Mike would never do something like that!" Svetlanta disagrees

As I was about to tell them who it was Vito spoke up

"Besides that pipsqueak couldn't take the Vito down!" Vito says motioning to himself

"Mates listen! Mike couldn't get in here even if he wanted to!" I yell

The three looks at each other with agreeing looks on their face

"Plus, who else is in the subconscious other than us?" I ask them

I waited what felt like an hour till they answered

"MAL!" They all say at the same time

"Correct, now how are we going to break free?" I ask hoping one of them has a idea

"Break free? Impossible " Mal says walking into the room

"Told ya." I gloat with a smirk on my face

"Wipe that smile off your face, I'm in charge now!" He informs us

And with that he clapped his hands and my vision went white

How did he escape? Wait! This morning!

-Flashback to the beginning of chapter 1-

"Hey Zo-Whoa!" Mike yelps tripping over something and falling on his head

-End of flashback-

That fall must let him free!

Wait where am I?

"Hello?" I yell but I get no response

I look over to the ground and see a knife

"How'd that get there." I ask the empty space

I pick up the knife and cut the ropes and im free

"Guess Mal ran out chains" I say smirking

I walk around till I see something glowing and I run to it.

"Mike?" I ask

….

And there you have it! Sorry for it being so short.

Time to sum it up with a epic outro!

What will become of Mike? Will the personas survive? Or will Mal be the true ruler? See next time!

MasterCole Out


End file.
